No Heaven For Us
by Pajarona
Summary: Riku and Sora love each other more than life, more than death. So much it must be a sin. Yaoi, Shonen ai, /SECRET RATING/. READ UNDER YOUR OWN RISK, SERIOUSLY.


Hey there girls (and maybe boys), it's been so long! I've been out from FanFiction for a long time, but yes, I came back just to leave you with this piece, and also, to check if you still read my stuff!.

If this oneshot goes well (I mean, if it's well received and gets enough reviews), I'm thinking on writing a new story, which I have been plotting since like…I finished I.O.H.M.B (LAWL).

So…I'll stop with the rambling…and ENJOY!

* * *

**WARNING**: THIS FIC COINTAINS…DAMN I CAN'T SPOIL THE STORY…SO LET'S LEAVE IT AS…READ IF YOU REALLY CAN STAND 'DIFFERENT' STUFF. (if shota is fine with you, then go ahead.)

* * *

**No Heaven For Us**

It was Friday, when my parents weren't home and we could enjoy ourselves. It was almost as if it was a ritual. I would go out from school at four, go home, take a long shower and put on some light clothes, something that could be easily taken off. Then, he would arrive from college at six. He would often come with his hair tied up, his breath bated, just throw his bag and jacket over the couch and stare at me with hungry eyes, while I just stood in front of my room's door.

"Hey…" Was all I needed to whisper to make Riku go crazy. He grabbed me from my hips, fiercely, kissing my mouth while I untied his beautiful silver, long hair.

"Damn, I can't…wait any longer..!" He _growled_, biting my lower lip, already taking off my underwear. I shivered, unable to control my desire, and started rubbing myself against all over him, all over his heat.

"R-Riku…to the room…the b-bed…" He heard me say with trembling voice, while I licked his ear, softly moaning on purpose to make him go hornier than he was.

He walked along with me, still kissing and rubbing, making a slow and erotic dance, somewhat like tango, until we got to the bed. He laid me on the mattress with care and then continued with the making out.

"God…I love you so much…" Riku sighed, lustful eyes watching me, waiting for a reply.

"Me too…I love you more and more…" I cupped his face, and then kissed him. I could feel his hands between my legs, then, a delicate but hungry finger trying to make his way up my hole. "Ooh…"

"This place…is twitching…" Said my lover, while his finger thrusted and thrusted, even deeper, my hole making a wet sound and trying to swallow it whole.

I moaned harder, and I could see the steam coming out from Riku's and my body. For some minutes, it made me remember how we got to be lovers, as if the steam was making my mind go blurry and at the same time, nostalgic…

* * *

Four years ago, when I was just 14, I had my first crush and not exactly for a girl. There was a boy in my class that was just…catching all my attention, and day by day, that feeling just got bigger and bigger, to the point that even looking at him would make my stomach go weird. You know, butterflies?

So, after some time, I started having weird dreams involving him, where I used to have sex with him or do some stuff like kissing or...all those stuff you imagine when you're just experiencing your first huge crush.

Somehow it started to bother me, since I realized that I didn't have any experience with any of that stuff, not even kissing (yeah, and not even a little smooching), and if the moment came where I would kiss the boy, I would not know anything about the sort and just embarrass myself. Because of that, I needed someone to teach me how. I had three options: Kairi (my best female friend), she knew a lot about that stuff, but she was in a relationship with some kid and refused saying 'that would be cheating'. Then there was Roxas, my cousin, but just the idea of kissing me disgusted him (he said I was not his type). And…well, there was Riku, the closest person to me.

"…so, you want me to…teach you how to…" he made a circular motion with his hand, as in trying to make me finish the sentence.

"K-kiss" I said trembling, my cheeks red. He just kept silent, sitting on his bed with the book he was reading loosely held with a hand, while I stood by the bed's side, hands held behind my back.

It was kind of awkward, Riku was in fact _very _close to me, so much he was like…my very, very first crush (but those silly ones), and yeah, I was his too, and well…maybe there still **was** a crush between us. Anyways, he was already 17, so the sudden request was a bit weird.

"And, may I ask why me?" he moved, and sat on the edge of his bed, looking closely at me

I fidgeted and looked away. He sounded kind of pissed "Uhm…" In that moment I regretted asking for his help. Riku was a very jealous person when it came to people close to him, even more if it was about me. "B-because, I think you…you have more experience than…than my friends"

"So you _did_ think of going to other people…" Oh no, he was _leering_ at me. Riku was just so…

"Y-yeah, but none of them could help me, so…" I stopped, Riku had closed his eyes and stood up in front of me sighing a little, then his green deep eyes penetrated mine.

"It's okay, I get it." He smiled faintly, but for one second I sensed some kind of…sadness? "So who's the lucky lady, huh?"

He was still looking at me, I knew it even if I was looking at the floor "…ah…" I grabbed my left arm and squeezed it tightly, then gulped hard. I felt Riku's gaze pierce even through my head, making holes in my scalp. "Actually, it's…"

Suddenly, everything seemed to stop existing. The room went black, no light to be seen, just a feeling was present. There was nothing material, just a mass of black surrounding us, while we floated where once was a floor and a bed, a room, a house. A _world_.

My eyes were wide open, but even so all I could see was nothing, not even Riku, who was in front of me, kissing me, biting me, _loving me._ The impact never came until our tongues melted together, then I felt a shock. We were kissing. And then all things were visible again. All became 'touchable' again.

I felt Riku caress my back, my hair with the other hand and slightly gripping it, making me wince and at the same time wrap mi arms around his wide shoulders, standing on the tips of my toes. Suddenly I felt the urge to cry. To scream, to tell him to stop, but it just felt so _right._

I just forgot about the kid I supposedly liked, and there was just only Riku, _Riku. _"Riku…"

He gave me little pecks on the lips with agitated breathing, not even once letting me go "…This…this is wrong…" but even his own words couldn't convince him, he was just into a trance, and kept kissing my face.

I moaned, and I knew it was wrong. Moaning for Riku, a **man**, was a sin…giving him kisses was too. And he knew it too. Me undressing for him, and letting him touch my penis was _horrible_, letting him kiss my body, and letting myself kiss his white, pure skin was far _risky_. Letting him make me his was already a death sentence.

But what was the worst: We both _enjoyed _it. And committed ourselves to do it willingly and lovingly. Knowing this was a pact, and that we would never ever get apart.

* * *

Months passed, and our love was completely, absolutely mutual. Me and my lover were aware of the consequences; we could be found out in any moment, but it didn't matter as long as we were happy.

"Ooh…nnnnh!..." The fast thrusting was making me go mad, I could barely slice the tomatoes in the table of the kitchen. One of them had been smashed by my own hand palm when I tried to shift a little. "Har…der…"

"Keep silent…they could hear us…" The man behind me said lowly, and did as I pleaded.

"Nnnaaaahhhh!..." I opened my legs wider, letting his cock go deeper and harder inside, feeling something hot slowly start filling me "Yeah…"

Riku hissed, and suddenly pulled out " ah…turn…around…" He commanded, while I tried to do so without falling, since my knees were trembling. I supported my weight in the table with both of my arms, then lifted a leg with Riku's help. "…you look so sexy…" And without previous notice, he went inside again

"Ah! aaahnnn!!" I moaned loudly, feeling how Riku was already coming, some of his cum dripping down mi leg "I-I'm coming!"

Riku quickly grabbed some tissues and covered my penis, while he came inside me. He thrusted a few more times, slowly letting all of his cum fill me. He looked at me, putting the dirty tissues inside a plastic bag, then inside his pocket so no one would find out about what we were doing. He made me sit down completely over the table, then pulling out his cock out of me.

"oh…" I sighed, then smiled and kissed him. He sighed but laughed softly, helping me clean the mess while I went to the bathroom and changed clothes. Riku sometimes just couldn't hold his libido and made love to me while I was doing…mostly anything. Including cooking. But hey, I didn't complain.

Just when I was going out the bathroom, my parents got downstairs, sitting at the table (not the same we were using, of course), and greeted "Oh, Riku! You're here! I thought you had college today?"

"Not really, I finished all my tests so…I don't need to go anymore" He said, sitting too.

"Wow, that's some good news, congrats" Said my mom while giggling.

"Thanks" he answered, while I walked to the kitchen too

My mother watched me while I picked some plates and started serving their food. It was my turn to cook that day. "Hey sweetheart, so, which of your dishes shall we enjoy today?"

"Um…I made lasagna!" It was still kind of weird to look them at their faces after we were having sex just a few steps from them.

Riku smirked while I talked to her, and I just couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you laughing at, Sora? Something in my face?" she asked in a funny way.

"Eheh, nah, just remembered a joke"

* * *

We didn't expect our relationship to last so long, but after a year and half, we still were together and everything was working fine.

Riku had started second year of college, and I was 16. Of course, we still had to keep it a secret from everyone, and that brought some problems.

_Beeeep, Beeeep, Beeeep, Bee-_

"_Hello?"_

"Hey Riku"

"_Hey, beautiful" (oh god I love his husky voice)_

"Was college cool?"

"_Sure, I have one more hour of class and I'm outta here"_

"Nice. You know, I was wondering…"

"_Yeah?"_

"…Can I, like, go to your college and pick you up? So we can go grab some-"

"_Oh, no, don't bother, I can pick you up at the closest subway station"_

"Aw, but I wanted to go and see your college. Come on"

"_Sora, please"_

"Why not? It's not like I-"

"_Listen, we can meet outside, alright? I'll be waiting at-"_

"Why are you so earnest on keeping me away from your college!"

"_That's not it! Okay!?"_

"Yes it is!"

"_Stop yelling, __**goddamit**__! I hate when you start acting like a retard!"_

"Oh? then if you hate to see me so much, I won't see you ever again!"

"_Fine!"_

_Beep, Beep…_

Weeks ago, when I started asking Riku to show me his college around, he denied my requests immediately. Of course, his pretexts were good enough, but then he just kept giving me more and more, to the point of being sometimes ridiculous or totally unfounded.

It took me long enough to realize he didn't want his friends to know me. What did he took me as? A moron? Of course I would be cautious around them, I just wanted to see them a few times and that was all. But no, he just had to be so…Riku, so stubborn and problematic. And that call was enough for me to make me aware of what he was doing all along, so without thinking any further I grabbed my wallet and a jacket and left home.

Obviously, I just left out of anger, it wasn't something definite. I ran, while in my head Riku's words kept echoing.

"You asshole…" Suddenly, tears came to my eyes and I stopped running, arriving at a park and searching for a bench to rest for a while. I looked at my wristwatch and noticed it was already seven. "…He should be leaving…" I looked up at the sky, trying to stop sobbing "Idiot…_Fucking idiot_…!"

"You shouldn't swear, mister" a little kid said, tugging my jacket. He was standing in front of me and frowning a little.

"Huh…um…sorry?" I murmured, wiping my tears and not paying too much attention to the kid. But he kept talking to me.

"You sad?" He asked sitting beside me. I tried to smile.

"Uhm…kind of"

" Well, if you're sad, talk to me! I'm actually sad too"

"Really? You don't look sad to me…"

"I am! So please, tell me" The kid looked at me with his big, green eyes. They looked a little like Riku's.

"Well, I suppose it's okay"

I started telling him what my 'girlfriend' had done and why I was there. The kid didn't seem to understand, but kept listening to my every word and nodded a few times, to make me understand he was listening it all.

"So, mister, I mean, Sora, don't you feel lonely?"

"…Yeah" it was already eight, and school was a bitch. I started to doze off.

"So if you feel lonely, why don't you tell your girlfriend? That way she would know and…Mister?" I heard him say, but didn't reply.

The last thing I felt was the kid leaning on my arm and nuzzling it, then I smiled and just fell asleep. I was tired, so tired of keeping secrets, of being left behind. And just for a moment I wanted to rest. It felt so good to sleep away from home, the place I loved the most, but at the same time, the place I hated to be in.

I thought the sleep would be eternal. I didn't want to wake up, I didn't want to face my parents, not even Riku, I didn't want to. But I did anyways. The light made my eyes open as if they were flowers waiting for the sun to come out; I was in my room, with my pajamas on and covered with the sheets of the bed, the clothes I'd used yesterday were scattered around the floor.

My body felt pretty light because of such a good night's sleep, and I released a long, soft sigh. I got surprised when I heard another sigh coming from someone else, so I turned around to see who it was, even though I knew the answer.

There was Riku, with his arm over my hip and the other under his head, sleeping heavily, eyes shut tight. The sight of him sleeping like a kid made me soften my gaze, and I found myself dazed, looking at him dearly. Had he been the one to bring me home? And how…?

It seemed my anger had disappeared, because when I looked at him, all I could feel was my love growing, overflowing. It was impossible and unreasonable to stay mad at him, since we had gone through worse stuff, this shouldn't be something to be mad about. He was Riku, the man that made my days shiny and bright.

Carefully, I reached out and touched his face, feeling how cold he was. He also moved his hand, making a lazy but warm path from my hips and up my side, slowly rubbing my ribs under my pajamas, then finishing when he put his hand in my neck. He growled in a lazy fashion, and opened his eyes. They were a little bit red, and maybe watery, but even so, the green of his irises just shone like it always did when he stared at me.

"You idiot…" He simply said, and buried his head on my chest. His arms embraced me, not letting me even move an inch. "You knew I wasn't angry, and even so, you ran away. Really, idiots will always be idiots."

"Don't call me that…" I murmured, knowing my parents were still sleeping since it was Saturday. His hair was untied, and as I always did, I ran my fingers through it. "I really was mad"

"I know" He moved his head and looked at me "…And I'm sorry"

My eyes scanned his for a while, then I looked away a little disappointed "You don't even know why I was mad, right?" He looked down, none of us daring to see each other's faces. Suddenly, I remembered the innocent, but so wise words the little kid had told me. "I…I don't like being left behind" When I said that, he lifted his head and watched me speak "You always…You never let me go and meet your friends, or…dunno, never go out with me unless we go to the movies or…or something. Places where we can't be seen"

"Sora, you know why…"

"J-just let me finish" I took a break, and continued "I know it's because you think we can be found out. But…but even if I'm an idiot, I know that I can't tell anyone. I won't make it obvious too, I just…" My voice was breaking, but I knew I couldn't cry now "I just want to know…more about you…" My voice came out as a whisper as I pronounced those last words, but was loud enough to make Riku hear me.

"…I…I really am the idiot, huh…" He said, then moved and grabbed my hand "I guess I was being a pussy. I know how you feel about me, then I keep neglecting you, but I just want to protect the person I love the most"

I laughed nervously, and quickly hugged him in a playful way, almost making him and myself fall off the bed. I didn't say a thing, but I just knew that things would be a lot better since that moment.

* * *

When I opened my eyes again, I was in still in my bed, but this time in the present. I sat up and looked around trying to find Riku, but he wasn't in the room. The last thing I remembered was Riku thrusting and thrusting, his well-built muscles moving when he leaned forth then back. Had he left when I had this kind of…_flashback?_ I looked around once again, and then I heard the door opening.

Riku went in half naked, with just his pair of jeans and carrying a glass of water. "you woke up" He said smiling, then walked to the bed and sat at my side "Were you overexerting yourself? You could have told me, you know." He gave me the glass of water with an elegant and cool motion. He was gorgeous.

"I wasn't, really. I just got too hot, I guess." I finished, then drank from the glass.

"Okay." He simply said and took the glass from my grasp when I finished drinking. He looked at me and sighed, somewhat happily and kissed me gently, running a hand through my hair. "Get on your pajamas, I'll be back in a second to say good night" he opened a drawer and threw the clothes to me.

I nodded and did as he said. He put on his shirt and then walked out again. I could hear Riku talking to my parents, saying I was sleeping because I had a hard day at school since it was my last year, and I all did was study and study.

He went in again, sighing softly, and closed the door behind him, but he didn't move from his place. He just stared at me, but at the same time, he wasn't. His eyes were kind of lost, trying to focus on something but failing. He was thinking hard, I just knew it.

"…What's wrong?" I asked in a whisper, as if I tried not to snap him out of his thinking.

"…" it took him a moment, but he slowly focused his eyes on me and walked to the bed and lied down beside me in a slow motion, then supported his head with his arm so he could look at me "I really want to move"

I sort of flinched and went completely quiet. Lately, Riku was being very persistent about moving out with him, so we could have our private moments and the sort. Just like a real couple. But it was very early to do so. Riku was still 21 and I was just about to go out from school and into college, and none of us had a job we could live from. I lifted my head and looked into his eyes, and saw that strong will that only Riku was able to keep and never let it break whatever was the situation. And I felt myself falling in love again.

Then I made up my mind. I was going to support him, and believe in him on whatever he wanted to accomplish, because I knew he could do anything if he wanted to as long as I was there "I promise…" I said at the same time I sat up and looked firmly at him "That I will move out with you" For a moment I saw his eyes sparkle, but then I continued "until you finish college"

Riku just kept silent, his face totally surprised and for a moment I was about to laugh, but I knew this was serious stuff for him. I waited for his response for a while and he finally decided to talk "…hahahaha! Then you watch me, Sora…" He said laughing, showing me that manly but gorgeous smile while he sat up and grabbed me from my waist with both arms, making my face come closer to his "…Because I'm going to be the best engineer in this planet"

I laughed too, and it was inevitable to kiss him on his lips. I didn't know what future would bring up for us, but I just wanted to hang on to the moments we would spend as long as he was with me. And I just knew we would last forever, because I loved him more than anything. More than a brother could love his brother.

* * *

Okay if you didn't get the ending, you're too slow so read the end again. And if you got the idea BEFORE the story ended, then I'm too predictable. But I guess it's okay.

Please review even if you didn't like the story, I like criticism. And thanks a lot for reading to those who enjoyed it!.

SK


End file.
